Crossing the boundaries
by Angelchild415
Summary: Darien Shields had it all. A hot girl, football, and his friends. But that was until he met Serena. Can he make her love him and make her see the real him or will he be left with this unrequieted love forever. R
1. Im so into you

Temptation

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON

A/N: Hey ppl I'm kind of a newbie at writing these fics for Sailor Moon. I'd really appreciate if you'd read and review on my chapter's thanks!!!

Chapter 1: I'm so into you

Serena Tskinuo sat and stared out the window of her classroom. Her teacher was absent and the kids were all acting up causing all types of trouble for the poor substitute. She blocked all the kids out of her mind as she continued to stare at the morning sun. It shone so bright on the streets of Crossroads. She smiled as she spotted a little girl licking ice cream and walking with her father. If only she still had her father. He had died right when she had turned 18, which was just a couple months back, from a car crash trying to get to her birthday party because she was so upset with him because he wasn't there. If it wasn't for her selfishness he'd still be alive. Ever since he had died she felt she had lost it all. Her mother had been depressed for months and her brother, Sammie was sent off to live with Grandpa while mom recovered. She helped her mom out. It was hard but she made it through. Now more up to date her and her mom were still living in the same house. Sammie was getting adjusted to living in Florida with Grandpa Joe and she was accustomed to help her mom with anything she needed. Her life was the same boring thing day after day and nothing changed.

Darien Shields sat down beside his friend Andrew Wallace. They were the two best players on the schools football team and the guys with the two hottest girlfriends. Darien was dating Ray Hino. She was in the drama club and was basically known by the whole school for being the most seductive girl in all of Crossroads High. Then Andrew was dating Mina Harris the blonde cheerleading, soccer playing senior hottie. Everything was all good in Darien's life. He had a hot girlfriend, a reputation, respect, and all the girls' adoration. It felt good to be him. He looked over at the girl sitting by the window in curiosity. Then he noticed it was Serena. He loved teasing that girl it was fun and took some good time off his hands. He loved seeing her angry. It just made his day. Darien stood up and walked over to her. She was oblivious to his presence. She looked deep in thought. "Hey meatball head." He interrupted. He saw her shake a little, probably form how shocked she was. "Oh it's you." Serena said not facing him. "So…what you staring at out there? The pizza parlor?" Darien teased. There was no emotion on her face. That surprised Darien. "No." She replied coldly. "Blondie you don't have to lie. Your secret desire for food is safe with me." He knew that line would tick her off for sure. "No. I was thinking about my dead father okay? Are you happy? Have you finally made me reached my boiling point jerk?" Serena snapped. Darien took a step back. Ever since he had teased her she was never this headstrong about it. She always had a stupid snide remark. Now she sounded hurt and hollow. She stared him down. And turned back to the window. "Look I didn't mean…" Darien was about to finish his sentence when Ray walked in. "Darien?" She called to him from the doorway. Serena turned and spotted Ray Hino. Darien's girlfriend for four months. Serena sighed and placed her head on the desk. She felt Darien walk away and all her hope had faded along with him. She had wished that she was the girl Darien would fall for. The girl he'd be proud to hug and kiss in front of everybody. Unluckily, she wasn't.

"What we're you doing hanging out with that dork?" Ray asked, unhappy about the whole situation. Darien looked back at Serena. She looked so alone and for the first time he felt bad about everything he had ever done to her. "Darien I'm talking to you!" Ray snapped as she followed his gaze to Serena. "Ray it was nothing alright just calm down." Darien replied holding in his anger to smack her off the damn planet. "Fine I won't suspect anything but just keep away from that girl. She gives me the total creeps." Ray smiled up at Darien. He forced a smile but inside he felt as though today everything was going to change. "So I'll see you after this period in the hallway okay." Ray squeezed his hand. "Sure." Darien replied and he kissed her lightly feeling guilty for some unknown reason.

"Hey what was that all about with you and Serena? Ray totally flipped." Andrew asked Darien as the bell rang to end first period. " It was nothing really. You know Ray she's the overprotective type." Darien replied without looking at Andrew but at Serena. He saw her small frail figure as she walked alone and looking terrified of everything around her. She was never that way. Not with her best friend Mina not with Ami and definitely not with Lita. Ever since her father had died it seemed as though she had become a whole new person. As though she had built a wall to keep everyone out. "Yo Dare I know something's up. Come on what is it?" Andrew knew right off the bat that there was something Darien was thinking about. He usually remained quiet and he knew now that there was something going on in his best friend's head. "You wouldn't understand Andrew. And besides I'd rather not talk about it." Darien nodded ahead at his oncoming girlfriend. "Oh okay well we'll talk about it later than alright?" Andrew patted his friends back and went to join his girlfriend Mina at the gym.

"Sweetie how's your day going so far?" Ray asked smiling again. When she was with him she always seemed to have a smile on her face. "It's been great." Darien squeezed her hand tighter hoping to hold on to their love because he realized that if he didn't he'd break Ray's heart. "Are you ready for the pep rally next week?" Ray asked as they walked down to the gym. "I hope so. I really hope I can get a good touchdown 'cause the coach has a great scholarship for the MVP's of the team." Darien replied, he enjoyed talking about football it was one of his passions, but not as much as his music. "Well don't you worry you'll have your hands on that scholarship in no time." Ray kissed him lightly on the lips. Darien embraced her into his arms. He kissed her more passionately. He could tell she was surprised. But as he kissed her he felt as though he was holding…Serena. He erased that thought from his mind as he felt Ray go weak at the knees by his kisses. They finally separated. He saw the shimmer in her eyes and he knew that she loved him but did he really feel the same anymore. "I love you Darien." Ray whispered. Darien felt himself choke. "Damn am I supposed to the same?" Darien thought. "If you're not ready to say it I understand. I don't want to rush you into anything." Ray kissed him again and headed to the double doors of the gym. He sighed in relief as she left thank God that she understood that, at least.

A/N: Did you like? This is my first Sailor Moon story but I'd really appreciate your reviews because they're what makes me a better writer THANKS!!!


	2. Can't Stay Away

Crossing the boundaries

A/N: I'm so sorry to my faithful fans. I've been slacking off it's just I guess I was stuck on the writer's block. Well i'm off it now and ready to please my fans so enjoy!!!

Chapter 2: Can't stay away

"Hey Serena over here!" Her friend Mina waved her over. Serena smiled. Even though Mina was on the pedestal of popularity they were still really close and she really liked that. Mina was the least bit snotty. She always gave everyone a chance and was completely sweet. She was just demanding when she felt she had to, but other than that Mina was no different from anyone else that Serena had ever known. And that was a fact.

Serena walked over to Mina. She had realized that Darien and Andrew were sitting there. She cursed herself for not even glancing to see if Mina was alone. "Hey how are you Serena?" Mina asked as she hugged her. "Pretty good. I'm just like a little out of it. You know with mom and all." Serena glanced over at Darien. He was looking at her to. Serena felt like her heart was going to pop out of her chest. She felt his eyes burn through her. "So how's everything with your mom anyway?" Mina asked as she sat next to her boyfriend on the bleachers. Serena was left standing. "She's not so good. Today was my dad's…birthday." A topic like this really hurt Serena. She hated talking about it and she hated it even more that she spoke about it in front of Darien.

Darien saw the pain in her eyes as she spoke about her dad. It was as if Mina was tormenting her with those stupid questions of hers. He could see her playing with her hair trying to play it cool. She was about to have a meltdown if Mina didn't quit it. "I think we should let go of this topic." Darien spoke. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Serena looked at him as though he was a Martian who had overtaken his body. "Umm… I guess." Mina replied completely embarrassed. "Yea I guess." Serena replied meekly.

"So I heard you're planning on singing and playing the piano for the school's annual Spring Fling Talent Show?" Ray walked into their conversation with a slight grin on her face. "Well yea. But I'm not so sure about it. There's a lot of competition." Serena replied looking away from Ray. "What are you scared of a little competition? Your good from what I heard so what should you be scared of?" Ray smiled menacingly. As if daring Serena to challenge her. "As a matter a fact Serena's really good at the piano and her singing is even better. Oh speaking of talent what will you be doing for the talent show? Playing the role of a prostitute. Since you're an actress it suits you well." Mina quickly stood to Serena's defense. "Ha very funny Ms. Blonde Bobble Head Barbie! As I recall I was speaking with Serena." Ray spat. "Hey stop okay. Mina I can defend myself and Ray I'm not scared of competition alright? Just back off!" Serena was tired of Ray's little jealous tantrums and her snide remarks. "I'll see you guys later." Serena walked away trying hard to avoid another confrontation with Ray.

"Why'd you have to go there for Ray?" Darien walked with Ray to the back staircase. "Look I just really don't like her Darien. I know she has something for you and my feelings are always right. I just don't want to lose you." Ray touched his face gently. Darien pulled away angry. "It's as though you don't trust a single person with me Ray. Serena is Mina's friend and Mina is Andrew's girl who is my friend. We're bound to just end up being friends to have you thought?" Darien felt the blood rushing to his head. "Why the hell are you defending her in the first place Darien? I'm your girlfriend not her! I can't seem top understand you!" Ray yelled. She was in another of her dramatics. "Stop it with all the dramatics we're not in a play! Don't you understand that your attitude towards people makes you so unattractive?" Darien yelled without even thinking about what he said. "I'M UNATTRACTIVE?? Am I unattractive now Darien huh? Because I wanted to boost up that stupid girls confidence? I sometimes even think if you really do see me as your girlfriend. Am I?" Ray shouted. "What kind of stupid question is that Ray? You are my girlfriend. It's just the way you are sometimes is not like the girl I fell for in the first place." Darien replied. "Look Darien when you can get your thoughts and words straight we'll talk because right now your just causing me so really big stress. I'll see you later." Ray sighed and walked away leaving Darien to his thoughts.

Serena walked down the hallway. She had realized what a stupid girlfriend Darien had. "Almost as stupid as him." Serena whispered. "Almost as stupid as who?" A voice spoke behind her. Serena turned around and spotted one of Darien's jock friends. His name was Gregory Simms. He was an alternate for the team. "Oh I was just talking to myself." Serena replied feeling awkward just the tow of them alone. "Oh it's alright. SO Serena I've been seeing you around her and I have to say you're a sight for the eyes." His voice was slurred. "Have you been drinking Gregory?" Serena moved back as he moved forward towards her. "Sssh the school doesn't know I sneaked in some Vodka." He laughed and the stench of liquor burned Serena's eyes. "Greg if they see you like this you could get suspended." Serena continued moving backwards until she bumped into the furnace. "Look Serena don't worry about that. I really want to kiss you and that's all that matters right now." Gregory landed on Serena. "Greg stop get off!" Serena began to panic. " Hush, you shut up and let me work my magic on you." Gregory kissed her neck furiously. "Stop please!" Serena cried as she tried to push him off. Gregory began to unbutton Serena's blouse. "Stop get off me!!!!" Serena cried and she felt violated. She was scared and trapped. Her arms were pinned to her sides by his strong hands. She heard someone enter the empty hallway.

Darien was pissed as he saw he sight in front of him. Gregory was kissing Serena. He was…raping her. He felt the anger boiling up inside of him. "Greg get off her now!" Darien pushed Gregory off. "No man she was mine first!" Gregory swung and missed Darien's face. Darien punched him and Gregory landed on the floor with a loud thump. "Damn Dare what the hell?! You could have waited your turn. Wait don't you have Ray?' Greg laughed. "Get the hell outta her before I stomp your brain through your eyes." Darien threatened. Gregory scrambled up and ran out of the hallway.

"Are you alright?' Darien touched Serena's face. She pulled away. "Don't touch me please." She whimpered. "I'm not going to hurt you Serena. I'm not that bastard." Darien whispered. "He…he tried…thank you Darien." Serena stuttered as she choked on her tears. "He didn't…?" Darien asked. "No…he was until you came." Serena sobbed. "I…it was my fault." She cried on his shoulder. "No it wasn't Serena. Don't blame yourself for this. Greg's a pervert and a jackass. I understand." Darien hugged Serena tighter. After a while she stopped crying. "Are you okay now?" Darien asked kneeling in front of her still. "Yea." Serena looked up into his eyes. He looked into hers and she felt the tension between them. She leaned in and so did he. She felt his breath against her face. He brushed away a strand of hair. She felt his lips getting ever so close to hers. Suddenly the door flew open, "Serena I was looking everywhere for you!" Lita ran over to her. Darien moved away embarrassed. "Mina told me what that witch Ray did." She looked over at Darien and back at Serena. "Um did I interrupt something?" Lita asked in surprise. "No…Serena wasn't feeling so good so I was asking her if she needed a lift to the nurse. "Oh…I'll take it form her though." Lita helped Serena stand up. She noticed Serena's blouse was unbuttoned but she didn't dare to ask. That would wait until Darien was out of sight.

A/N; Well hope you enjoyed. I'll be updating shortly love you all!!!!!!


	3. Whom Can You Trust?

Crossing the boundaries

A/N: I feel like I've rushed chapter 2 a little but you guys can give me your opinion and tell me what you think. Well here's your anticipated moment. Drum roll please!! (Drummer plays the drum roll) CHAPTER 3!!! (YAA!!)

Chapter 3: Whom Can You Trust?

"So you have to give me the 411 Serena!" Lita smiled as they headed towards the nurses office. Serena was complaining about a major headache a few minutes ago. "Lita I didn't do anything with Darien if that's what your thinking." Serena replied. "Yea right Serena I may be a little dumb but when it comes to stuff like love I'm no idiot." Lita nudged Serena lightly and winked. Serena pulled her to the corner and hissed. "Lita I was almost about to get raped. By Greg." Lita's eyes grew wide and Serena could see the madness boiling up in Lita. "He did that to you? That bastard!!" Lita unclenched and clenched her fists as she spoke. "Lita he was drunk and all…." "Don't you dare defend him Serena. Drunk or not that guy has to get his brains bashed out of his skull." Lita breathed heavily. "Please don't fight him. Then the whole school will know what happened. I just want the whole thing to blow over." Serena's voice was a mere whisper. "Are you sure because anytime you need me to kill a guy I'll do it." Lita was rolling up her sleeves ready to smash open Greg's face. "No Lita thank you so much but this has to be left alone. For my good." Serena leaned against the wall. "Aww but one thing you did have was a knight in shining armor to save you from that sleaze." Lita laughed. "No he goes out with Ray. His seductive and intriguing girlfriend. I don't want to be second plate." Serena stood straight and walked towards the nurse's office. "Hey wait up Serena!" Lita ran trying to keep up with Serena.

"Where were you Dare!" His friend Sammy sat down beside him in chemistry, the only class he didn't share with Serena. "I was handling some business really quick. "What's going on?" Darien asked trying to keep his mind off that almost-about-to-happen kiss with Serena if Lita didn't walk in. "Nothing much. Did you see Greg today? People say he got his ass whooped!" Sammy loved gossip about as much as a girl. He always knew who fought whom, why and where. "Oh really? I heard he smelled like straight up liquor." Darien replied enjoying the gossip of Greg. "But you know what's the even bigger news. He was shouting that he was about to rape Serena Tskinuo." Sammy's eyes opened wide and he had a very sly grin. "What? He said that?" Darien was shocked. He couldn't believe that Greg was bragging about something like that. "Nobody knows whether to believe him or not. But half the football team spread the word." Sammy opened his notebook quickly before the teacher started yelling at him for being unprepared. "Are you serious? That's insane! Who'd believe a drunk in the first place?" Darien felt that same anger rising within him again. "Hey you know what they say. Drunks always say what's really on their mind." Sammy whispered. "Samuel Jackson! Hush and pay attention." The old teacher stood before him with a meter stick ruler in her hand pointing it menacingly at him. "Yes Mrs. Harris." Sammy looked down to his notebook and stood quiet. Darien was in complete and utter shock. What if the rumor got to Serena? What would happen?

"Yep Ray. And from what the football team says they say that Darien was involved. Protecting her or something. And that they were making out. As if Greg didn't try anything with her!" Ray's best friend Angela whispered as they sat in English Literature. "No Darien would never…." Suddenly she remembered the way Darien had defended Serena in the gym. "I think that stupid little miss blonde needs a little taste of reality. And I'm just the one to give it to her. Meet me in the computer room at 12. I have a little something for Serena." Ray smiled wickedly. "That girl is going to regret ever messing around with my boyfriend." Ray thought.

Serena hugged her jacket closer as she walked the halls. It was one o' clock and Serena had skipped Computer Lab to hang out with Lita in the gym. Everyone was looking at her in a funny way. As if she had done something…disgusting. "What's going on?" Mina ran up to Serena. "Huh? What do you mean?" Serena looked confused. Mina grabbed her by the arm and led her into a hallway. She pointed to a flyer on the wall.

Serena gasped. It read: **Serena Tskinuo, head school tramp and boyfriend stealer. Guys beware, and ladies watch your men because she's on a roll**. Right next to the description was a picture of Serena and underneath it read**: Here's my number guys. Single or taken doesn't matter to me call me**. And her number was written in bold.

"I… I can't believe this." Serena tore down the flyer. Her hands were shaking like crazy as she tried to fight back the tears. "Who would do this?" Mina asked. "I don't know Mina. I have to go." Serena dropped the paper and ran. "Serena!!!" Mina shouted after her. People stopped and watched as Serena ran, whispering to their friends about her.

Serena felt the heat of her tears. She felt like dying. She couldn't believe someone would be that cruel. Could it have been…? Darien? He could have spread the stupid rumor of Greg trying to rape her. He was the only one that knew. Serena felt her anger rise as she thought about it. She fell to the floor landing on her bottom. She looked up to see Darien. "Serena." Darien outstretched his hand for her to grab it. She pushed it away and stood up. "Stay away from me." Serena hissed. "Serena about those flyers…." "Don't even mention those. I can't believe I even trusted you. I thought that you could keep this between us. Instead you go and tell all your friends about me? You were the only one who knew what Greg did to me!" Serena felt like shouting but that would have caused to big a commotion. Something she wasn't about to deal with. "No…I didn't." Darien began. "Shut up. I don't want to hear from you ever. Just stay away from me." Serena pushed pass Darien. Darien stood there dumbfounded. He had lost his only chance with Serena. It was all over.

A/N: Did you like? Well chapter 3 should be up soon!!


	4. Ideas

Crossing the boundaries

Chapter 4: Ideas

"I can't go back mom. I can't" Serena sobbed at her mother's feet. Her mother, Ikuko was sitting on the couch reading People magazine. She had seen Serena's red eyes and beckoned her over. "Why Serena what happened?" Ikuko asked concerned. "Everyone at school…they think I'm a…tramp. All because some popular girl's boyfriend likes me. I can't face them mom. I just can't." Serena sobbed uncontrollably. Ikuko lifted Serena's chin and looked her straight in the eye. "Listen Serena. Your father was never a quitter. He always strived to make himself better. He never let people put him down. When he was doing his research his colleagues used to criticize his work and that never stopped him. Serena what I'm trying to say is that never let people bring you down. Your perfect and don't let anybody tell you lesser. Those kids at your school are just clones following after one another. But you Serena are a leader. And you should believe that in here and here." Ikuko pointed at Serena's heart and her head. "I know but…" "No buts Serena. Just believe in yourself and all will be solved. Trust me." As soon as Ikuko finished her sentence the phone rang. "That's probably your cousin. She's been bugging me about the tax collectors for days." Ikuko hugged Serena and ran to pick up the phone. "Yeah trust in myself. Sure sounds easy." Serena sighed and lay down the couch.

Darien pushed aside his coffee table in his apartment. He didn't have any parents and Andrew had helped him with the place. Besides it would officially be his house at the end of the year. He looked at his phone. He had some messages. "Wow…guess these people just can't wait." Darien said to himself sarcastically. He pressed the play button and walked over the refrigerator. "Hey Darien it's me Ray. I was thinking if I could come over. I know your probably pissed about the way I was acting today and I thought maybe we could talk. Well call me, love you." Ray's voice echoed through the room. "Sure Ray I'll call you. When I'm over this anger to pound your face out." Darien replied to the machine. "Hey Dare, it's me Andrew. The guys are having a keg party tonight. Hope you could make it. Mina's going and she's trying to get Serena to come. With Serena's popularity points I doubt she'll be going. Well give me a call and tell me what you decide." Andrew's message was like any other. Quick, persistent and straight to the point. That's why Darien and Andrew were so close. They were exactly the same. "Hey Darien it's me Lita. Just calling to say thank you for helping Serena out. She tells me that she doesn't want to talk to you but I know you had nothing to do with those flyers. But anyway thanks." Lita's voice was rushed and she hung up quickly. "Yeah I just wish Serena thought the same." Darien sighed and flopped down onto his couch. He drank his iced tea in one gulp and grabbed his guitar. He played a couple notes and then an idea struck him. He'd dedicate a song to Serena. In the talent show. Then she'd realize the truth. He grabbed his notebook and a pen and began to think

" That plan worked like a total charm! Classical!" Ray's friend Angela laughed. "Of course. I just wish I could have seen the look on her face when she read it. Maybe that'll teach her lesson. Half the school thinks she's a tramp and that's great!" Ray laughed as she painted her nails a sky blue color. "Ray, you're a complete mastermind. Now your free of that tramp and able to date Darien in peace." Her other friend Sameera giggled as she applied a coat of lip-gloss onto her full lips. "Well I called Darien and he hasn't called me back. Do you think he's upset?" Ray asked as she eyed her phone. "No. He's probably thinking about how to thank you." Sameera replied. "Well that keg party can wait. I need to speak with Darien." Ray sighed. "Look Ray one of the things you should know about dating is never to look desperate. If you chase around Darien to long all he's going to do is diss you and probably break up with you. You have to learn because it has happened to me." Angela flopped onto the neon pink beanbag chair next to Sameera. "Alright. Well fine, we'll go to that keg party and enjoy ourselves. I won't have Darien in mind at all." Ray stood up and added some hair polisher onto her already raven black, silky hair. "Party time ladies!!" Angela laughed and put one her high heels.

"Serena please that keg party is going to rock. Forget everyone else." Mina pleaded over the phone. "No Mina. I'm sorry but I'm not about to make a complete fool out of myself. That can stay in school. And I'm not going if Darien's going to be there either. Point blank." Serena replied stubbornly. Mina sighed. "Alright. I could come over to your house then. I'll tell Andrew that I need to spend some time with you after what happened." Mina suggested. She felt it was wrong to even try going to the keg party while Serena was hurting. "Don't worry about it. Ami's coming over for a while. She's renting some movies. You have fun Mina k?" Serena tried miserably at sounding cheerful but she knew she failed at it. "Okay. If you need me call my cell and I'll give you all the details." Mina and Serena loved gossip and she knew Serena would never deny hearing just a little. "Okay. Every single detail deal?" Serena asked. "Deal. Alright, well that's Andrew so I'll call you later." Mina replied and hung up. Serena looked at the receiver and sighed. If only her social life wasn't completely ruined she'd be able to go.

"Did you check if Darien's going?" Mina asked as she put on her pink jacket. "He's not going. Said he's got some stomach virus. I told him I'd drop by and make him some tea after the party." Andrew replied. Mina dug in her purse and found her keys. She locked her door and turned to Andrew. "Is Ray going to?" Mina asked. "I doubt it. You know since Darien isn't going she'll probably bug him the whole night to open up the door." Andrew laughed. "Then why doesn't he just break up with her? She's so…self-absorbed." Mina asked as she exited her building. "I have no clue. Darien is a very complex person." Andrew looked over at Mina and smiled. She looked so beautiful tonight. "Oh how could I forget?" He pulled out a wrapped box from his pocket. "What's this?" Mina asked smiling. "Open it." Andrew put his hands in his pocket. Mina opened it and inside was a beautiful pair of diamond earrings. "Oh my god it's…beautiful." Mina gasped. "I thought you'd look even more beautiful tonight if you had such nice earrings to go with you. Even though you don't need them since your already beautiful." Andrew blushed. Mina smiled and kissed him. "I love you Andrew." Mina hugged him tight. "I love you too Mina. Just know I'll be here. Always." Andrew whispered into her ear.

Darien looked down at his notepad. The lyrics were perfect as well as the song. Unluckily the talent show was two weeks away. Pretty long to explain how he felt. "Just wait Darien. The timing will be perfect. Hopefully this will show her." Darien said to himself. He stood up and stretched. He looked around his boring house. "Jeez is it just me or is my house a complete bore?" Darien thought. He turned on his radio and listened to the soft slow melodies of the piano. It reminded him of Serena's playing. Her soft, baby skinned hands playing the keys sending you into complete and utter bliss. "If only I could have you Serena. My life would be complete." Darien spoke to the radio. He wished so bad that he could hold her and never let go. To protect her from the entire world's harm. She was so perfect he just couldn't understand why anybody would try to hurt her. They just don't understand that's all.

"Hey Greg how are you?" Ray asked as she entered the keg party. "I'm good Ray. Haven't seen you around." Ray batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. "Hmm… so where's your boyfriend?" Greg looked around hoping Darien wasn't watching their little interaction. "He's not here. There's no need to worry about him right now." Ray touched Greg's face lightly. "Whoa. Ray what's going on?" Greg replied smiling peevishly. "Can we get some drinks Greg?" Ray smiled. "Sure come on follow me." Greg grabbed her hand and led her into the kitchen. "Some Alize would be dandy." Ray replied seductively. She knew Greg was falling for her. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't spend this party alone. Not for the world. Greg handed a cup and he filled it up with some Alize. Ray sipped some and spoke. "So this is a really nice keg party." She looked around. People were drinking and dancing like there was no tomorrow. Then she spotted Mina and Andrew. "Damnit." She whispered. "What happened?" Greg asked. "How about we go somewhere quiet and talk Greg?" Ray asked as she led him away from the crowd. She'd score tonight for sure.

A/N: Ha! Hello my fellow reviewers. Here's chapter 4 and Chapter 5 should be up shortly.


	5. Rock Bottom

Crossing the boundaries

Chapter 5: Rock Bottom

"Where's Greg?" Andrew looked around the party as he asked Sammy. "I have no clue. He was greeting some guest just a few seconds ago." Sammy replied as he took down a chug of his beer. "Hey Mina." Sammy greeted. "Hey Sammy. Well you guys seem to be having some fun here." Mina replied as she saw some girl taking straight shots in a corner. "Well we're trying to keep the liquor down to a minimum. You know Greg's neighbors are pretty nosy." Sammy patted Andrew's back. "Um… okay. So where do we put our jackets?" Andrew asked. "You could put it in the backroom on your left." Sammy pointed at the closed door. "Let's just leave them on for now. I really don't trust leaving my stuff unattended." Mina whispered to Andrew. "Okay come on look there's Lita!" Mina grabbed Andrew's arm and led him through the crowd. "Hey Lita!" Mina shouted over the music. "Oh hey. What's up Andrew?" Lita smiled. "Hey Lita. So what are you doing here all by yourself?" Andrew asked. "Oh I was with some guy here. He went to get us some drinks. So nobody seen Ray or Darien?" Lita asked. "Nope. Well Darien's home with a stomach virus and Ray… I have absolutely no clue where she is. Though her little posse is here." Mina pointed at some girls in little kinky clothing flirting with some guys in the corner of the room. "Ha! Those girls never cease to amaze me. They've been with about half of the guy population of the school." Lita laughed and drank the rest of her drink. "Well where's the drinks. I'm dying of thirst?" Mina asked. "Look at it over there sweetie. I'll take you over there." Andrew walked with Mina to the kitchen to pour them selves a drink. Oblivious to the fact that Ray was right in the room next to the kitchen.

Ray kissed Greg more passionately. She put her hands through his hair and caressed his face. Greg was caressing her back as she did so. Ray pulled away and looked at him. "What's wrong Ray?" Greg asked. "Nothing. I'm just a little tipsy that's all." Ray smiled. Greg pulled her back down and kissed her neck softly. Ray shuddered by his kisses. "Don't worry Ray. I won't hurt you." Greg whispered. Ray wanted to burst out laughing. Little did this idiot know that virginity was a thing of her past. She had lost it to Darien a year ago. She was just using Greg for a little fun that's all. Ray added in a kick of pleasure just to make sure that Greg didn't think that she wasn't interested. Tonight Darien was the farthest thing from her mind.

"Okay now I'm a little hot. How about we just leave our jackets in that room." Mina pulled off her jacket and fanned herself with her free hand. "Okay." Andrew grabbed Mina's jacket and walked to the room. He opened the door and turned on the light. What he saw in that bed was a sight for sore eyes. "Ray?" Andrew asked confused. Ray pushed herself off of Greg. "What the hell is going on here?" Mina asked. Ray put on her blouse and stuttered. "Guys look…" Ray tried to explain. "What kind of girlfriend are you? Darien's in his house sick and you're here making out with his friend? You have got to be kidding me?" Mina shouted. The music had stopped and now all eyes were on what was occurring. "Look Mina I got a little drunk I didn't know what I was doing. Wait why the hell am I explaining myself to you?" Ray asked. Mina punched Ray as soon as she had finished her sentence. Ray touched her lip and saw the blood on her fingers. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Ray grabbed Mina's hair and pulled it with all her strength. Mina shouted and uppercut Ray sending her flying towards the bed. "Now everyone look here who's the real tramp of Crossroads High. Say hello to Ray Hino." Mina shouted. Everyone began to laugh and whisper things to one another. Ray looked at the crowd. She stood up and grabbed her jacket. She ran past everyone staring Mina down in the process. "Alright now back to the party." Someone shouted and the music was back on. "Come on Andrew. Now that that's out of the way let's party!" Mina shouted

Serena sat down on the couch and looked at the empty television screen. Ami had left a few minutes ago since her mother wanted her home at a reasonable hour. All the thoughts of the day had flashed through her mind. All the hurt she felt, all the embarrassment that she had been put through for one guy. One guy who she thought was the person she wanted to be with. Now she realized he was only a jerk who wanted to make her life a living hell. She just had to try to live without him no matter how hard it was. She didn't know why though, why had he done that to her. He had saved her from Greg and she felt the spark between them. Was he just faking it? Pretending just so he could break her heart and make her feel that she wasn't good enough. "Well I won't let them bring me down. Not now." Serena stood up and looked at her reflection in the hall mirror. Inside her eyes she saw all the pain she was going through. But she wasn't going to let it faze her tomorrow. She'd just let it all pass her by.

The next day at school was a whole new beginning for Darien. "What's up Darien I heard what happened." Sammy patted his friends back. Darien looked confused. "Darien you don't have to deny anything. We saw it all for ourselves. That chick Serena and that girlfriend of yours Ray must be exactly the same. Both after Greg!" His friend Alex laughed. "Ray? What are you guys talking about?" Darien didn't comprehend what the hell his friends were even talking about. "Man she was making love with Greg. Mina and Andrew caught them. Didn't Andrew tell you?" Sammy asked. "What? I didn't hear. Andrew didn't tell me." Darien felt like vomiting. He couldn't imagine Ray with Greg. It was so…disgusting. "Have you seen Ray?" Darien asked. "Yeah she's in the auditorium." Alex replied. "Yo Dare, whoop her ass!" Alex shouted. Sammy punched Alex lightly on the arm as a signal to shut up.

Ray sat on the stage contemplating what she would tell Darien and secondly would he believe her. She heard the doors slam open and she looked up. There was Darien standing there his hands clenched at his sides. "Hey Ray should we keep rehearsing?" The brunette at the stage asked. "No take a break." Ray replied keeping her eyes on Darien. Slowly Darien walked up to Ray. "I can't believe you." He finally spoke after the awkward silence. "Listen Darien, I was drunk and I…" "Shut up Ray. I just can't understand you. I give you all I could give and you pull this stunt on me? Are you insane?" Darien shouted. The tears welled up in Ray's eyes. "Darien please forgive me. I don't know what's gotten into me." Ray tried to hug him. Darien pulled away in disgust. "Don't lay those hands on me." "I did it because you seem to be all over Serena nowadays. I've noticed it in the way you look at her, in the way you mention her name, and even in the way you defend her. You chose her over me. So what the hell was I expected to do? Try to fight for you? No Darien I've done that for so long. I love , I honestly do but it's just so hard. I gave myself up to you do you remember? I care about you. Just don't leave me!" ray was hysterical. "Stop with the dramatics Ray, seriously. I can't keep on with this anymore. We'll just go our separate ways. I can't be with someone who's tried to cheat on me. And you know what? Maybe your right. Maybe I do like Serena! She's perfect and I know it was you who did those damn flyers and it's not going to stop me from trying to win her love that I can promise you Ray. So to make it official. We're through!" Darien replied. He gave her the once over and walked out of the auditorium. "Darien you can't leave me! You and Serena will regret this. I can promise you." Ray cried and threw herself to the floor. Life was completely topsy-turvy.

"Darien thank God I spotted you in time. Look Ray…" Andrew ran up to Darien out of breath. "Andrew I already know. I ended it with her. I'm ready to go after what I really want." Darien replied. "What's that?" Andrew asked in surprise. "Serena." Darien smiled.


	6. Starting to happen

Crossing the boundaries

Chapter 6: Starting to happen

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been keeping up with my updates. It's just with school back and all I have been so busy. Well enjoy chapter 6 luv, Angelchild

Darien ran down the long hallway searching frantically. He had seen a head of blonde hair with two pigtails and he knew that those pigtails belonged only to one girl. He pushed pass all the kids trying to reach Serena. He searched frantically his eyes searching everywhere as fast as they could. He saw her turn the corner and ran up to her. "Serena" He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. Her aqua eyes looked large and confused. "Darien…" Serena replied. "Look can we talk for a minute please?" Darien asked as he walked alongside her. "We already did. Look Darien I seriously don't understand why you're even wasting your time." Serena faced him her eyes stern and cold. "To me it's not a waste of time. I could care less if it takes eternity for you to realize that you do mean so much to me. All that happened let's put that behind us." Darien replied. He wasn't willing to back down. He needed Serena and by help him God he'd have her. "Put this behind us? Are you out of your mind? How do you put a school reputation behind you? I still hear the snickers and snide remarks about me Darien. And now they're saying that I made you break up with Ray. Did you know that?" Serena growled. "But those are only rumors. You know your own self so why should you sink any lower to how they depict you Serena? In my eyes you're beautiful, angelic, fragile, and perfect. Maybe you don't realize what I'm saying now is the truth but you'll see soon." Darien grabbed Serena's hands and squeezed them lightly. Serena stared down at their hands and looked up at his face. She slowly pulled away. "Well when it happens we'll see. I only believe what I can see. And right now all I see is a guy who doesn't know what he wants." Serena looked at him one more time and walked away. She knew what she said was not what her heart wanted. He had slowly made the barriers protecting her heart come down. But she wasn't going to give up without a fight. He'd have to prove his love to her.

Darien punched the locker with all the frustration within him. "Damn" He growled. He knew he had Serena. Why was it so difficult for her to comprehend what he felt for her? Was this like a game to her? But he knew that the more she tried to neglect him the more that made him want her. Was it weird to feel something like that or is absolutely normal? Darien sighed and fixed the strap on his backpack. "Well there's always the talent show." It was tomorrow and he was ready for it. He'd have Serena in his arms finally and then everything he could ever wish for would come true.

Ray punched the wall in the girl's bathroom and cried. "Angie you don't understand. That stupid blonde has something to do with this I just know it. And she's going to pay." Ray wiped away the tears furiously. Angie ruffled her light brown hair as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was one of Ray's faithful followers and did whatever dirty work Ray needed her to tend to. "How are you going to do that Ray?" She asked as she applied her second coat of passion fruit lip-gloss. "Christ Angie that freaking lip-gloss smells so bad. And it's cheap. Well anyway the talent show is where my plan will unfold." Ray smiled. Angie smelled the lip-gloss curiously. "So what do you plan to do to little Ms. Goldilocks?" Angie laughed. "Well we're going to do a little something. Something with a little kidnapping involved. And Greg's going to be of great help." Ray smiled again and puckered her lips at the mirror. "Am I a genius or what?" Ray laughed and walked out the bathroom with Angie hot on her tail.

Mina sat on the bleachers as she watched Andrew playing football with a couple friends. He was so upset with the Ray and Greg situation and she just needed to make sure that Darien was fine after Andrew had broke the news to him. "Hey Mina!" Serena waved. Mina smiled and waved in return. Serena ran up to the bleachers and sat alongside Mina. "So how's life treating you?" Mina asked. "Besides the little snickers and snide remarks I think its pretty good. So how's it going with you and Andrew?" Serena asked. "Great. He got me this." Mina pushed aside her hair and showed her the beautiful diamond earrings. Serena gasped in delight. "Wow they're beautiful Mina. Your so lucky." Serena sighed happily. Mina smiled and touched the earrings lightly. "Serena I want to ask you a question." Mina finally spoke. "Okay." Serena looked at Mina curiously. "Have you ever you know thought about Darien? As you know more than a friend?" Mina asked. Serena moved away in shock. "You like Darien?" Serena asked. "No! I mean you! You know that Darien is head over heels for you." Mina said and sighed heavily. "No Mina I'm not going to back down. I'm not going to give my heart to Darien Shields. As much as I want to it isn't going to happen." Serena covered her mouth as she let that last sentence slip. "Oh so you do like him!" Mina giggled. Serena blushed furiously. "Yeah I do but my stubborn pride won't let me. After all that's happened to me I don't want heartbreak. That should be the least of my worries." Serena played with the hem of skirt. Mina touched Serena's long blonde pigtail and replied. "But love helps Serena. It's like a remedy for pain. Can't you see how happy Andrew and me are? Love makes you want to get up in the morning for school. It makes you want to be yourself and happy. And I know this sounds like crazy talk and all but trust me Serena. You giving your heart to Darien would probably be the best choice of your life." Mina spoke. Serena stared down at the floor. "Just trust your heart." Mina whispered. She stood up and went to go greet Andrew. Serena sat there with all the things Mina had just told her swirling through her mind. Should she really give him her heart?

"So Darien I heard what happened. Ray must have been torn apart when you ended it with her." Sammie whispered as they sat in study hall. "Pretty much. I could care less right about now." Darien said as he opened his notebook. " Some people are saying that you did it cause Serena seduced you." Sammie laughed. "Who the hell said that?" Darien asked. "The whole drama club. They were there when you and Ray were at it. Is it true?" Sammie asked. "Look whatever goes on in my life is nobody's business. Not yours, not the drama club and not Ray's. So just keep your nose in your own business." Darien growled. Sammie looked at Darien in disgust. "That chick has really gotten to you hasn't she? She's going to bring you down and the only one to blame is yourself." Sammie replied and looked over at the board. Darien looked down at the blank page in front of him. He knew that loving Serena would change his whole life but he was willing to lose it all to have the one thing he wanted and that's her.


	7. Risk it all

Crossing the boundaries

A/N: People I am super sorry I haven't been updating. It's because my computer had a really big meltdown and it took a while to get fixed. Well I'm back with the long awaited chapter 7. Here it is enjoy!!! Oh yeah I borrowed two songs for this chapter. "What Makes you Different" by Backstreet Boys and "Where Did I Go Right?" by Hilary Duff. Well please don't sue. Oh yeah and if you want download the songs to check out how they sound. Thanks!!!

Chapter 7: Risk it all

Darien sat down on his couch and looked over at his guitar. Tomorrow was the big day. The day he was anticipating for and hopefully would bring Serena into his arms. He placed the smooth, cold instrument in-between his hands. He imagined Serena sitting right before him and him looking into her eyes as he sang his heart out to her. It would all be perfect. He hoped.

Serena sat on her bed and stared down at her notepad. The lyrics she had written for her piano solo were confusing. She wasn't sure that they were good enough for the talent show or for Darien. She looked down at her floor and remembered what Mina had said earlier. Could Darien actually make her happy? Was she really that scared to give her heart away? Why was it so difficult for her to let him love her? Suddenly there was a light rapping at her door. "Who is it?" Serena asked impatiently. "Sweetie Mina's here to see you." Her mother replied. Serena sat up. "Let her in" Slowly her door opened and Mina entered.

"Hey Serena." She smiled as she sat on her bed. "Hey Mina. What brings here?" Serena asked curiously. "I wanted to know how your act for the talent show is going. You do know it's tomorrow right?" Mina asked worriedly. "Of course I remember. I'm just not sure if my lyrics are good enough." Serena grabbed her notepad. "Sing it to me." Mina replied. Serena's eyes widened. "No I can't. It doesn't make sense. You wouldn't understand." Serena answered quickly. Mina laughed as Serena stuttered. "It has to do with Darien doesn't it?" "What?! I'm not even sure. I'm so mixed up. I guess the lyrics are as messed up as I am." Serena looked down at her notepad again. "Look Serena I'm your friend and I think we can be honest here with each other. I'm not a blonde bimbo and I know it has to do with Darien. Just sing it please." Mina asked as she put on a little pout. "Fine but you have to promise not to laugh." Serena stood up and walked over to her keyboard. "I solemnly swear that thou shall not laugh at thee." Mina placed her hand over her chest. Serena laughed and sat down at her stool. She slowly played the keys lightly and began to sing.

I'm always too late/ I see the train leaving/ I'm always laughing/ When it's not cool to smile/ I'm always aiming/ But somehow keep missing/ so how did you get here?/ something is wrong/

Where did I go right?/ How did I get you/ How come all this blue sky is around me and you found me?/ Where did I go right/ How did I get you?/I don't know how I did/ But somehow now I do/

I'm always driving/ Forget where I'm going/ Should have turned left but I'm singing some song and I/ I am arriving as everyone's leaving/ But there you were waiting/ Something is wrong

Where did I go right?/ How did I get you?/ How come all this blue sky is around me and you found me?/ Where did I go right?/' How did I get you?/ I don't know how I did/ But somehow now I do

Makes no sense to me/ No it isn't clear/ But somehow your standing here/ something gets to me/ It says nothing is wrong

Where did I go right/? How did I get you/ How come all this blue sky is around me, and you found me/ Where did I go right?/How did I get you?/I don't know how I did but somehow now I do/ Somehow now I do/ Yeah yeah somehow now I do

Serena stared at Mina expectantly. "Wow…that was…amazing Serena." Mina gasped. "I wasn't sure what I was writing. I guess my feelings took control over my hand." Serena replied. "I think it was a beautiful song. If you are dedicating it to Darien like I think you are it'll be so totally worth it." Mina smiled. "Are you sure? I just want him to know that I'm willing to give us a try." Serena smiled. "Positive." Mina winked.

"So you want me to do what Ray?" Greg asked as they sat together on the lakeside. " I want you to rid Serena of our lives. She's caused enough damage to me. She was the one who ruined my life and she was the one who brought me down. I'm not going to stand around and be treated this way. That's why tomorrow I want you and your little posse to kidnap her. Take her to the old broken down mill across town." Ray snickered. "Ray are you sure? What if we get caught I'll be in some big crap." Greg asked. "Don't worry I doubt anybody will ever notice her absence. And after that I want you to tie her up and gag her. She won't make a peep. And don't fail me Greg. I know she won't survive out there unless you do this right." Ray replied. "Okay. So when should I sneak her out?" Greg asked. "She usually walks to school by herself. So what you have to do is be parked outside of her house, but across the street of course. When she's out of anyone's sight. Snatch the whore! Simple." Ray snapped her fingers. "Okay. I got it. But what do I get in return for the job?" Greg asked slyly. "A very special surprise." Ray touched his face lightly and kissed him.

The alarm clock on Darien's beside table shrilled loudly in the quiet morning. Darien mumbled as he reached out to turn it off. "Damn alarm clock." He yawned and sat up in bed. The sun was shining brightly against his face. He stretched and slowly slumped off his bed. He walked to the mirror and looked over at his reflection. Today was the day that he would make Serena his. His heart leapt with joy at the simple thought of holding her. His phone rang loudly interrupting his thoughts. He ran and picked it up on the third ring. "Hello?" Darien answered. "Hey Darien. Need a ride to school?" Andrew asked from the other line. "Sure I could use a ride since my car's out of gas. Pick me up at 8." Darien answered and hung up. He walked proudly as he went to shower.

Serena looked over at her clock it was seven-thirty and she had slept an extra half hour. "Darn man can't I ever get up on time?" She leapt out of bed and grabbed her bathrobe. She looked at the mirror as she brushed her teeth. She looked like she had actually rested quite well. She was prepared today. She would finally let Darien into her life, and her heart. She smiled at the thought as she jumped into the shower. She whistled her song as she showered and thought of Darien at the same time. Everything was going to completely perfect. Nothing would stop her from being happy today.

"Man my butt is numb Greg. And this mask is as itchy as hell." The masked man complained. "Alex shut up.! If we want Darien to keep his reputation we're going to have to do this." Greg replied as he put on his gloves. "But we've been sitting in this damn van for about an hour and it's so stuffy in here. What takes her so long to get ready?" Greg's best friend Dexter asked. "Okay look there she is. When she reaches that stop sign you'll grab her Dexter. "No problem." Dexter put on his mask and got ready as Greg pulled out of the parking space.

Serena walked happily as she was oblivious to her surroundings. All that was on her mind was Darien and that was it. Suddenly a black van pulled up next to her. Two large built arms grabbed her and threw her into the van. "Get off me! Let me go!" Serena struggled to go free but the person was so strong. They slammed the door closed and drove off.

"Who are you?" Serena asked as she sat in the back of the van. She was nervous and was breathing heavily. "Don't worry about that sweetheart. Just know we're taking you far from here, far from Darien and far from causing damage to anyone else." Dexter replied in a deep, husky voice. "What? Who are you guys? Where are you taking me?" Serena panicked. She tried to push the door open but somebody had pushed her hard against the side of the van. "Don't invent little Ms. Pigtails." One of them smacked her hard against the face. "Please just let me go. Please!" Serena shouted. Suddenly someone hit her hard against the head knocking her out unconscious.

It had hit second period at school and Mina sat alongside Andrew. "Serena was supposed to meet me here." Mina spoke. "Maybe she forgot. You know how Serena gets." Andrew suggested. "But she wasn't even in homeroom. I know she gets to school late but never this late." Mina clenched and unclenched her fists nervously. "Here call her house. She probably got sick or something." Andrew handed her his cell-phone. Mina dialed her number and waited. "Hi Ms. Tskinuo is Serena home?" Mina asked. "She left at 8? Are you sure? Okay thank you." Mina replied and hung up. Darien walked over to them and smiled. "What's up?" Mina looked at the ground nervously. "What's wrong?" Darien asked. "I think Serena's gone missing." Mina answered.


	8. confrontation, confusion, and confession...

Crossing the Boundaries

Chapter 8: Confrontations, Confusion, and Confessions

Serena sat up and rubbed her head. "Where the hell am I?" She thought as she looked around her dingy surroundings. There were cobwebs in the corners and dirt all over the floor. She was tied up tightly so she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "Hello? Can anybody hear me? Please somebody help!!" Serena shouted. Slowly the tears fell from her eyes. She wouldn't be able to see Darien and tell him how she felt about him. She'd be trapped here with nobody to ever find her. But who were those guys that had bought her here in the first place? What did they mean you won't cause anybody anymore damage? And who hired them to kidnap her? So many questions were left unanswered with no way to find out the truth. She just had to face the facts she was trapped.

"She's what?" Darien asked shocked. "She's missing Darien. Her mom had said she had left her house at eight. It's about to be ten o' clock in a few minutes and I haven't seen her. And you have classes with her and haven't seen her either am I right?" Mina replied. "Let's not jump to conclusions guys. Maybe she decided to go hang with some friends and cut school. Almost all of us do it." Andrew suggested. "No she wouldn't cut school today. Not the day of the talent show. This show means the world to her." Mina stood up hysterical. Darien took Mina by the shoulders and made her face him. "Listen Mina we have to remain calm. Getting all-hysterical isn't going to make this situation any better. I'll ask around to see if anybody has seen her today. You just go to class and if she isn't here by fifth period we're going to have to look for her." Darien replied. Mina shuddered and held back the tears. "Alright Darien. I just hope nothing happened to her." Mina whispered. Andrew grabbed Mina and hugged her. "Sweetheart don't worry we'll find her I promise."

"So did you do as I asked?" Ray asked Greg. "Of course. She's back at the old mill. I doubt she'll be coming out anytime soon." Greg smiled. Ray hugged him tightly. "Oh thank you so much. I love you" Ray kissed him and smiled. "But what was the whole point of doing that to her?" Greg finally asked. "Because she took Darien away from me. She made my life a living hell and nobody gets away with that. I can assure you." Ray growled. "So you're doing this so you can get closer to Darien?" Greg was furious. "Yes. And your were a pawn in my game of revenge." Ray laughed. "Your sick. Really sick." Greg was disgusted. "Not as sick as you are Greg. Remember what you did to Serena? I'm just adding a little extra spice to it." Ray whispered menacingly. "I should let everybody know the truth about you and your sick mind games. You turned all of Darien's friends against him. You made Serena's life miserable all for your satisfaction? And you even wanted to make love with me to get back at Darien. What the hell is wrong with you?" Greg rambled. "Shut up! I don't want a word of this out. Just so it won't." Ray grabbed one of the language arts trophies and smashed it upon Greg's head. "Oops. Sick ol' little Ray. I've been a bad girl." Ray teased. She then slid Greg into the janitor's closet and locked it. "Now that that's out of the way I can get back to my plan." Ray pulled out her cell-phone and dialed Dexter's number. "Yes listen Dexter. I want you to kill Serena. Yes I have your money don't worry about it. Bye." Ray smiled. Now Darien was hers.

"Darien why are so worried about that girl for? She's weird and remember what she did with Greg? You actually want a girl like that?" Sammie asked as Darien tried questioning him about the whereabouts of Serena. "Look Sammie I don't know why you have a problem with Serena. She's the most beautiful person I've ever known. How can you treat her the way you do? The one you should be criticizing is Ray." Darien replied. "Both Ray and her are exactly the same. They play mind games until they get what they want. Darien she just wants a rep in this school. She wants you to herself and that's it. Soon your going to forget all about your friends just like you did when you first went out with Ray. You get brainwashed by girls." Sammie pointed a menacing finger at him. "Serena's different and I don't have to ask you or anybody else who I should choose to date. If you guys can't learn to accept her then that means you don't accept me either." Darien growled. "Why are you doing this to yourself Dare? See she's already starting working herself into you. You're defying the advice of your friends, your homeboys, and your soul brothers. We're telling you this 'cause we care." His other friend Robert joined in. "Look my mind is made up. Either your with it or against it." Darien had his mind made up and nobody was going to change it. Sammie looked away. "Guess you're on your own Dare. I just can't side with this one. Not again." Sammie answered. "Alright. I see the way things are between us. If you were my real homeboys like you all say you were you would have tried to accept her. But goes to show what fakers I have as friends." Darien replied and walked away from them.

"After you add the two exponents you should then…" The teacher's voice droned on endlessly in Mina's head. She looked over at the clock. She still had ten minutes left in the class. Ten minutes before the search was on. Ten minutes before she'd finally find out if Serena was really missing. "Mina. Please will you stop dazing off and tell me what is the next step in the sum product property?" The teacher asked annoyed with Mina's inappropriate behavior. "Cross multiply the bases." Mina replied monotonously. "Alright thank you." The teacher looked dissatisfied for not catching Mina off guard. "Come on Mina you have to stay focused. Like Darien said we can't let this situation get the best of us. But how can I remain calm when my friend is probably kidnapped and taken to some place with a bunch of psycho sickos?" Mina's thoughts were getting the better of her and she began to tremble at the thought of Serena screaming for help and help completely out of reach. Mina couldn't wait much longer.

"Darien!!" Ray shouted as she ran after him in the hallway. Darien turned around to face her. "How are you doing? Are you ready for the talent show?" Ray asked happily. "Now's not a good time to talk about this Ray." Darien replied. "What better time then the present Darien. Look I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting. For everything I've done. I didn't mean to cause anybody any damage. I'm sorry. Especially to you." Ray looked up at him her eyes as sincere as they could ever be. Darien looked down at her not knowing whether or not to believe her. "Ray…" Darien was about to speak but Ray placed her finger on his lips. "Darien please. I…I need you now. More than you can ever know." Ray took his hands and placed them in her own. "No Ray! I told you it was over and that I'm with Serena." Darien knew he was bluffing but he knew soon they would be. "No. You know you're not with her. You know she doesn't want you. She doesn't want you as much as I do. Just let me be the one for you. I promise you. Things will be different." Ray leaned in to kiss him but Darien pushed her away. "Serena's gone Darien. She's out of our lives. You and me can start over. Fresh and new. Wipe the slate clean." Ray said seductively. "You know where she is? Ray where is she?" Darien grabbed her by the shoulders tightly. "Ow Darien your hurting me. Let go." Ray squealed. "Tell me where she is Ray!" Darien spat. "No Darien. I won't let her ruin it between you and me. I can promise you that." Ray replied in pain. "There is no you and me!!! There isn't not now and not ever Ray! You screwed up your chance. Now I'm going to ask you one more time where is she?" Darien was growing impatient. "She's in the old broken down mill across town." Ray finally responded. Darien put her down and she rubbed her shoulders. Darien turned towards the double doors. "She'll probably be dead by the time you find her. I can assure you." Ray smiled. "She's what?" Darien stopped dead in his tracks. "She got what she deserved and soon you will too." Ray threatened. "Your crazy Ray." Darien replied and ran to get Mina and Andrew. "I'm crazy for you Darien. Crazy for you!!" She shouted after him.


	9. Can you save me?

Crossing the boundaries

Chapter 9: Can you save me?

Serena sat there staring at the darkness she was enveloped in. She felt as though an eternity passed. Her butt was numb and she felt like the circulation to her wrists was slowly stopping. "Come on Serena you have to get out of this place." Serena whispered to herself. She looked around for something that would help her cut the rope tied around her wrists. She spotted something gleaming at the corner of the room. Slowly she crawled over to it. She felt all the dirt trailing along with her. "Once I'm out of this damn place I'm going to take a nice hot shower." Serena growled. There was a sharp nail sticking out of the wall, as Serena got closer to identify it. "Yes!! God thank you so much!" Serena laughed with joy and placed the rope on top of the nail. She kept pushing downward as she heard the rope slowly coming apart. "Come on Serena, come on you can do this." She urged herself.

"Why did Greg have to leave us to watch her?" Alex asked as he sat outside on a bench. "I don't know. All I know is that I'm getting paid to kill the little whore." Dexter laughed as he cocked his handgun. "Man are you serious? We were just sent to leave her in the mill. You're going to get in some deep shit for this." Alex said nervously. "The only people who know that she's up here is Greg, Ray, you and me. How will anyone find out I did it? Besides we're miles away from civilization." Dexter convinced Alex. "Okay man. Just be careful she's a feisty one." Alex replied as he lit up a Winston. "Man why do you have to smoke at a time like this? You know I have asthma." Dexter growled. "It helps to calm me down. Besides don't you have a job to do?" Alex asked as he stared off into the distance. "Whatever man." Dexter replied as he began his walk towards the mill.

"So Ray told you that they have her locked up in some mill?" Andrew asked as they hopped into Andrew's Toyota. "Yeah. And that probably by the time we get there she'll be dead." Darien replied as he got into the front seat. "She'll be what?" Mina asked as she jumped into the backseat. "That she'll be dead. Ray was probably bluffing. She's got some major issues." Darien answered as he stuck the key into the ignition. He sped off onto the road. "Please Serena hold on for me. I'm coming to save you. I promise" Darien thought to himself.

Ray jumped into her car as well. "They think that I'll let them off the hook that easily? Ha they must not know Ray Hino that well then." Ray laughed as she got into her convertible and stomped her foot on the pedal. "Here we go. Serena Tskinuo over my dead body will I ever let you take Darien. If I can't have him then no one will!!!!!" Ray sneered and drove off following Andrew's car. The chase was officially on.

Mina sat in the backseat and stared off into the distance. She pictured Serena's body lying there in that dirty mill. She pictured Serena in a pool of her own blood. It was horrible just to even think that someone would want to do something like that to Serena. How could they hate her so much? She just couldn't understand it. "Mina how are you holding up back there?" Andrew asked as he turned to face her. "Not that good. I hope we get there in time." Mina whispered. "I can't assure that Serena's fine but we'll get there and whoever did this to her will pay I can assure you that much." Andrew squeezed her hand lightly. "It's just I picture Serena lying in that dingy mill, dead. I picture her lying there in a pool of her own blood. And I just won't forgive myself. I just won't." Mina trembled as she cried. "No Mina don't you say that. Have faith. Serena's a strong girl and I know she wouldn't want to see you this way. Please baby don't cry." Andrew touched her face as he tried to find words of comfort. " It's just…why her? What did Serena ever do to deserve any of this?" Mina asked.

As soon as Mina said this it struck a chord in Darien's heart. Serena would have never had to be in this situation if he had never fallen in love with her. If he would have just left her alone she'd be all right and her life wouldn't have to be on the line. It was his entire fault that she was there in a mill across town fighting for her life from only God knows what. "This would have never happened if I never fell in love with her." Darien said aloud. "What? No Darien don't say that!" Mina put a hand on his shoulder. "It's true. Haven't you noticed? Most of these encounters and predicaments revolve around me. Because I fell in love with Serena she's in danger now." Darien sighed. "Look Serena would want none of this. I know she loves you as much as you love her. She wouldn't have given into you. In the talent show she was going to perform something for you Darien. Something that would have proven everything to you." Mina replied. Darien looked over at Mina quickly. "If we go faster you'll be able to understand how much you mean to her. Believe me." Mina said as she wiped the tears from her face. Darien smiled and sped up the pace.

Ray laughed loudly as she finally caught up with Andrew's car. "Yes! Well let's just see if you guys can make it before I drive you off the road!" Ray snickered. She drove up and crashed her car onto Andrew's car rear. "Yeah baby! Tackle!!" Ray shouted.

"What the hell?" Mina looked back and spotted Ray in her convertible. "Darien, Ray's trying to crash into us." "Are you serious? Damn man she's crazy to get me as far away form Serena. All right guys hold on I'm putting this baby in overdrive." Darien pushed his foot onto the gas at full force. The car zoomed off down the road leaving Ray in a trail of dust. "Look! I see the mill!!" Andrew pointed. "Yes! Serena don't worry we're here to save you." Mina shouted

Finally Serena rid herself of the ropes tying her wrists together. She rubbed them and cursed herself for not thinking of that sooner. "Okay now to get out of this place. Serena stood up and tried to open the door. "Crap it's sealed shut." She looked around the little den for a weapon or something to crack the door open. Suddenly, the door opened and there stood Dexter. The light beamed in Serena's eyes. "Why you seem to rid yourself of the ropes. Well let's see if you could rid yourself of this bullet." Dexter aimed the gun at Serena's forehead. "Please don't shoot!" Serena whimpered. "Shut up! Get out!" He shouted. As she stepped out he pushed her to the floor. "Little whore. You seem to be an annoyance to Ray haven't you?" Dexter whispered as he knelt down in front of Serena. "Ray sent you to do this?" Serena asked in shock. "Yeah. She sent me to rid you of her life. A new life with Darien and her and like I said no Serena. Oh does the name Darien ring a bell?" Dexter laughed. "No it's not true. He doesn't love Ray." Serena whispered. Dexter hit Serena across the face with his gun. Her lip began to bleed causing satisfaction for Dexter. "Well obviously he does. He forgave her and they forgot about you. You're a thing of their past. So I'm doing you the favor and taking you out of your misery…you'll thank me someday." Dexter laughed. Serena's eyes grew wide as he pointed the gun at her forehead. "Say your last goodbyes Blondie."


	10. So Deep

Crossing The Boundaries

Chapter 10: So Deep

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. It's just that I wasn't sure what I was going to write next but here it is guys. Just for my fans. The exclusive world premiere of Chapter 10

Serena's eyes widened as his finger touched the trigger. "Serena you can't die like this. You have to fight back no matter what." She kicked him in his jewels and he grunted in pain, dropping the gun.

"Ah my God. You stupid whore." Dexter bellowed. Serena got up and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She had to get as far away as possible. "GET BACK HERE!" Dexter yelled. "YOU BITCH!"

Serena continued running. She kept tripping over her shoelaces but she wouldn't stop. She couldn't stop. Panic was overtaking her. Suddenly she heard gunshots behind her. It was Dexter and he was aiming at her.

Andrew jumped out of the car as they reached the mill. "Did you guys hear that? It's gunshots."

" Do you think that they might be shooting Serena? What if we're too late?" Mina panicked. "No Mina don't say things like that. We have to find out where they're coming from. Andrew you stay here and be on the lookout for Ray." Darien replied "No problem." Andrew responded. Darien ran up the hill as he followed the sound of gunshots. He hoped that he wasn't to late to save Serena. He just couldn't stand losing her.

Serena fell to the ground scraping her hands. She looked up and there was Dexter. "You thought you were slick eh?" He grabbed Serena's hair and breathed heavily against her cheek. "Your sick you bastard." Serena hissed. "Why thank you I've never had such a nice compliment before." Dexter laughed harshly. He placed the cold barrel of the gun against Serena's cheek. "It's such a shame that I've have to get rid of such a pretty face." "Why are you doing this to me? Just let me go." Serena pleaded.

"I didn't have a reason to kill you then but I do now." Dexter replied. "And you know why? Because you misbehaved." Dexter smacked Serena across the face with the gun. "But I want to make your death slow and miserable." Serena's eyes widened. "Somebody help me please!" Dexter laughed. "We're the only one's here. Nobody's going to save you. So save your breath. You're going to need it."

"It was her Darien it's coming from that way." Mina pointed. Darien ran in the direction Mina pointed out. He was scared now. What if they were… killing her? Killing her slowly. No he wouldn't imagine it. He couldn't imagine it. "Darien we'll get to her right?" Mina asked as she ran beside him. Darien nodded.

Ray drove up to the mill to find Andrew's car already parked there. "Shit! I'm late." Ray jumped out of her car and began to run up the hill a revolver in her hand. "Where are you going Ray?" Andrew shouted.

Ray turned around to face him. "Andrew I suggest you stay out of this. It's none of your freaking business." Ray hissed. "Your sick Ray. Why are you like this? You have an obsession." Andrew replied. "Andrew like I said this is none of your concern. Just be aware that for Darien I'll do anything. Anything. Now I don't want to have to hurt you so just stay out of the way." Ray warned and she climbed up the hill. Andrew was slowly following her. He wouldn't let Ray commit the murder that would affect everyone's lives.

Dexter threw Serena across the ground like a rag doll. She was bleeding badly from her arms and face. "I'll make you bleed your last drop of blood." Dexter laughed. Serena struggled to stand but fell back down to the floor. "You can't…do this." Serena whispered. "I can do as I please. I'm the killer here not you." Dexter shouted. He grabbed Serena and lifted her up by her hair. He began to strangle her. "Die slowly. Feel your life fading. Know that your life is in my hands now bitch. MY HANDS!"

Serena grabbed his arms frantically. She was trying to gasp for air. She was going to die. It was all over for her.

Darien spotted Serena. The guy was choking her. Her eyes were wide in panic. "Let her go!" Darien shouted. Dexter dropped Serena and looked over at Darien. "So you're the famous Darien Shields. You came to watch your lover die?" "Let her go I said." Darien ordered. "I can't it's my orders to murder Serena. And I never disobey orders." Dexter laughed. Serena tried to crawl over to Darien but Dexter kicked her in the ribcage. "SERENA!" Mina cried out. Darien ran to tackle Dexter and they both stumbled down to the ground. Mina took the chance to run over to Serena.

"Serena are you okay?" Mina whispered. She wiped away a bloody strand of hair from Serena's face. Serena struggled to stand. "Mina… help Darien. Grab the gun." Serena whispered. Mina looked to the side of her and found the gun laying there. She grabbed it and cocked it back as the gun reloaded. "Hey asshole over here." Mina shouted. Suddenly there was another gunshot and it whizzed by Mina's arm. "Aaahh." Mina shouted and dropped the gun. "Mina move away from Serena now!" Ray warned. She pointed the gun right at Mina.

"Ray?" Darien said in shock. "Yes Darien. You didn't believe me when I said that I'd kill Serena. She's interfering with our love. Your mine and only mine can't you understand." Ray said tearfully. "Ray your insane you need help." Darien replied. "NO! I need you. That's all I need. Can't you understand. I'm doing this all for you." Darien stood up. "If you love me Ray let me be happy. My happiness is beside Serena." "No! I can't allow that. If you don't love me then you can't love anyone else." Ray pointed the gun at Serena.

"Ray if you want to shoot me go ahead. You're so selfish. I can't believe that you'd kill me to force Darien to love you. You've already gone through all the trouble of kidnapping me so finish me off then. Go ahead!" Serena shouted. "What? Are you crazy Serena? I'm not going to let her." Darien ran over to her. "Darien. I love you." Serena touched his face softly. "Why are you trying to do this? I can't give you up. I love you Serena."

"No get off of her Darien!" Ray screamed. She went to pull the trigger but was tackled down by Andrew. The gun went off. "Ahhh." Serena shouted. "Serena! SERENA!" Darien shouted. The tears began to form in his eyes as Serena slipped from his arms.


	11. On the Edge

Crossing The Boundaries

Chapter 11: On the edge

A/N: For those who were a bit confused Serena was shot at the end of Chapter 10. Find out what happens to her and will she survive. Here's the suspenseful Chapter 11. And to all my loyal fans please forgive me for leaving you all hanging on the edge. I just couldn't think of what to write next. But here it is.

Serena slipped slowly down Darien's arms. "SERENA!" Darien shouted in agony. Mina's eyes widened and she chocked on her own words. Ray smirked and then reality hit her. She shot Serena. She slowly dropped the gun to the ground. "What have I done?"

"Darien…" Serena whispered. She touched his face lightly. "I feel…weak." Darien kissed her face lightly as he held her close. Her face was damp and bloody. She was pale and he could tell she was losing a lot of blood. "Serena you're not going to die on me. We're going to get you to a hospital." "No Darien. It's too late for me. Just know that I always have loved you. Always." Serena coughed. Darien squeezed her close to his chest and wept. "No Serena you're going to live. I promise. Stay with me."

Ray watched, the rage burning in her eyes. For a second she felt regret for what she had done. But she was realizing it wasn't over until Serena was completely out of their lives. She couldn't have her live and float around with Darien like that. It wasn't how the story ended. Not in Ray's point of view. "Ray how could you." Andrew pulled her to face him. "GET OFF OF ME! Darien's happiness is beside me." Ray screamed out. "Are you sick in the head or something? Do you realize what you've done?" Mina shouted. Ray picked up the gun. "Shut up! Darien get away from Serena. Dexter bring her over here." Ray pointed the gun at Darien. " Step away or I'll shoot Darien, I swear I'll shoot!" Dexter picked up Serena and grunted as he threw her to Ray. "What do you plan on doing with her? She's almost dead anyway." Dexter asked. "Work now questions later." Ray picked Serena up and placed the gun to her cheek and rubbed it against her face. "I could get rid of you with this bullet. Quick and simple. But I'm going to make you die slowly, make you feel pain. Just like you did to me." Ray hissed. "What are you going to get out of killing me Ray? Darien still won't love you." Serena replied hoarsely. Ray pushed Serena back to the ground. "Darien always has loved me! Until you came around with your gloomy looking self and seduced him. It's all your fault that I'm like this. You would be living happily if you never messed with someone who you knew you should have steered clear from." Ray kneeled down next to Serena. "You'll regret this for the rest of your life Ray. When you leave here. When you're through killing me what next? You can't act like you didn't do it. Your conscience is going to eat you alive. You're going to think about this everyday." Serena warned. Ray began to smack Serena frantically. "NO! You're going to be out of Darien's life." Ray screamed. Andrew grabbed Ray and twisted her arm so she would drop the gun. "Andrew let go of me." Ray shouted. "Darien take Serena and Mina. Get out of here quick." Andrew picked up the gun. Darien ran over to Serena and picked her up. Her shirt was drenched in blood by then. "Andrew what about you?" Mina asked. "I'll catch up go!" Andrew shouted as he aimed the gun to Ray's forehead. "Come on Mina we have to get Serena to the hospital. Mina watched Andrew as she ran. She was scared. It wasn't right.

It had been about three hours since Serena had been in the Emergency Room. Mina looked down at her palms impatiently. "We haven't heard from Andrew. Do you think he's okay?" Mina whispered. Darien looked over at Mina. She was trembling and the tears landed on her jeans. Darien took her hand into his. "Andrew's a strong guy. He'll make it." Darien reassured. "Ray's crazy Darien and she has that henchmen with her. That guy, Dexter. Darien we have to go find him. " As soon as she finished her sentence Lita appeared in the waiting room. "Darien thanks for calling me. How's Serena?" Lita asked her face was flushed and her eyes were red. Probably from so much crying. "We haven't heard yet. Lita I need you to do me a favor." Darien replied. "Sure what is it?" Lita asked. "I need you to stay here with Mina. I have to go find Andrew." "Andrew? What happened to him?" Lita asked shocked. "I'm not sure but I have to go look for him." Darien grabbed his coat from the chair beside Mina. Mina grabbed his arm. "Take me with you Darien. I need to see if he's alright." Mina cried out. "No Mina you have to stay here. I don't want anything to happen to you either. I promise I'll be back." Darien moved away and out the door to the cold harsh reality awaiting him.

"Ahhh…. Ray you can't get away with this." Andrew winced in pain as Alex, Ray's other lethal henchmen, tightened his grip on the rope. "I can get away with whatever the hell I want. Andrew I warned you to stay out of things that didn't concern you. But you didn't listen." Ray smiled wickedly. "Ray…face the truth before it's too late. Don't commit an irresponsible accident." "Shut up Andrew. Your advice doesn't mean shit to me. Save it for Dr. Phil. I'm not into all that horse shit." Ray growled. "Poor little pretty boy is about to face a gruesome fate." Dexter put on his black leather gloves and cocked back the revolver. "Aw… the sound of reloading is magnificent isn't it? Mr. Andrew?" Dexter laughed.

Darien drove faster with every beat in his heart. Today was supposed to be special. He was supposed to be happy. Hanging out with his friends. Having Serena by his side. And look at how it all turned out. His best friend's life was at stake; the girl he loved was dying on a hospital bed and it was all going wrong. He sped up and finally halted to a screeching stop as he reached the mill. He ran up the hill unarmed. He spotted Ray in the distance and ran over to her.

Ray watched as Darien made his way to her. "Go ahead Dexter point the guy at his head." Darien stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Andrew tied by a rope and at gunpoint. "Darien you came back. I thought you were going to leave Andrew here. Kind of like as your farewell gift." Ray smiled. Darien looked at her in disgust. "Ray what the hell has gotten into you? This isn't like you." Darien grabbed her arms and shook her. "No Darien it isn't. This is whom you molded me into. Can't you see?" Ray stroked his cheek lightly. "I'd die for you Darien. I'd kill for you. You know that don't you?" Ray hugged him and cried. Darien didn't respond back. Ray looked up at him and the anger in her eyes scared Darien. She wasn't normal. The hint of craziness in her eyes was already obvious. She had lost her mind "Okay. I see how this is going to be. Dexter kill him." Ray ordered. Darien's eyes widened. "If this is what it's going to take for you to realize that I love you so be it. Kill him Dexter." Darien tried to run over to Andrew. To help him but Alex kept pushing him back. It was already to late. The sound of the gun going off silenced everything. Darien fell to the floor and cried like never before. Andrew lay there lifeless. He laid there in a pool of his own blood.


	12. Stuck In Time

Crossing the Boundaries

A/N: Well I guess my story kind of took an unusual spin. To all my fans grab your hankies and cry. ANDREW'S DEAD WAAAAAHHHH! But I promise you the story gets better than this

Chapter 12: Stuck In Time

"ANDREW!" Darien shouted in agony. His best friend lay there in a pool of his own blood. All because he tried to save everyone else's life

"Darien, I told you I'm capable of anything for you." Ray walked over to him and tried to touch him.

"No do you realize what the fuck you just did? You killed my best friend. He's gone." Darien pushed Ray away. He hated her so much. She took away everything that made him happy. "If you kill everyone around me you might as well kill me too."

"Darien don't say that. I could never bring myself to hurt you. I love you." Ray kneeled in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

"What? You have hurt me Ray. Killing Andrew, hurting Serena. You're making my life a living hell." Darien retorted.

"No. Those are people that I have to get through to reach into your heart. They don't matter Darien. Andrew's replaceable. So is Serena. But I'm for you Darien. Always have and always will." Ray tried to hug him but he jerked away.

" Your a fucking psycho." Darien spat.

Ray stood up in defense. She grabbed Darien's arm and squeezed it. "Darien don't insult me. These are our sacrifices for love. And if you don't stay with me I can assure you that Serena will suffer the same fate as Andrew."

Darien's heart had stopped. He was trapped. To stay with Ray forever or let Serena die because he didn't stay with her. He had to make a choice. Serena's life was in his hands. Either way it was a lose-lose situation. He'd never be able to be with Serena. Never.

"Lita we have to call the cops. Something's fishy about this whole thing. I have a bad feeling that something happened." Mina finally spoke up after the long silence.

"Good idea. I'll call and you give me the directions." Lita pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911.

Mina's heart was racing. Her mind was thinking up the most unimaginable predicaments that Andrew and Darien were in. It was that she could think of at the moment. And unluckily they still didn't hear from the doctor about Serena.

"Alright Mina here tell them." Lita handed her the phone. Little did they know that they were already too late.

"Darien I'm not going to walk away empty handed. Either I have you or Serena's life. That's it simple." Ray smiled wickedly.

Darien bowed his head down and looked at the ground. At Andrew. This all his fault. He had to fix it. Even if it meant staying with Ray.

Suddenly as if to answer his prayers police sirens went off and he could hear them running up the hill.

"Shit. Who could have called the cops." Dexter dropped his gun and started to run.

Alex ran up to Darien and punched him hard across the face. He grabbed Darien by his collar and hissed. "I know it was you. Your not going to get away with this remember." And with that he ran. Ray glared over at Darien. "You traitor." And she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Darien crawled over to Andrew and cried his eyes out. His best friend was dead.

"Darien we got here as quick as we could how's…" Lita stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at Andrew. He was dead. "Oh my God. Darien is he…?"

"Andrew! Darien!" Mina ran over and halted to a stop. She felt like the whole world around her froze. Like she was stuck in time. "No." She whispered.

Darien stood up and walked over to her. "Mina…"

"Andrew!" Mina cried out. "No. Andrew. You can't be dead." She threw herself to the floor and cried. She touched his face and it was cold. He was no longer warm, cheerful, and loving. He was pale, cold, and lifeless.

"I tried to save him Mina." Darien put his hands on her shoulders. He felt her shaking as she sobbed.

"Why did they have to take him. He was the only one who I ever loved." Mina touched Andrew's hand and squeezed it. "Now it's all over. He's gone."

Lita sat beside Mina and placed a hand on her lap. "He was the best guy I've ever met. It's so unfair he had to die like this."

"Excuse me but the ambulance is here to take the body to the morgue." The police officer interrupted the conversation.

Darien helped Mina up. She turned to face him. "Darien, Why? Who killed him?"

Darien looked away. "It was Dexter."

Mina's fists shook uncontrollably. "That bastard. Ray and him are going to pay. They took away the love of my life."

Serena sat up in her bed and looked around. Her ribs were hurting like crazy.

"Ms. Tskinuo were glad you're with us still." The doctor smiled over at her.

"What happened? Where's Darien?" Serena asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"Mr. Shields? He had to step out for a moment. Now you relax Ms. Tskinuo. You were on the brink of death. You were touched by angel I would say." The doctor looked down at his clipboard and jotted down some notes. After about a few minutes he walked out of the room leaving Serena to her thoughts.

Serena stared around the room and in the corner of her eye she saw a white light forming. "Huh?" She looked and it was Andrew.

"Andrew?" Serena gasped.

"Hey Serena. I'm sorry I came on such short notice." He smiled.

"What happened? Are you…dead?"

"I guess you can say that. I came to ask you a favor." Andrew replied.

Serena's eyes grew watery and her voice quivered as she spoke. "Anything."

"Take care of Mina for me. I have to move on. Tell her I love her and I wish we could have spent the rest of our lives together. Tell her she means the world to me." Andrew pleaded.

"Of course. I just can't believe that you're gone." Serena wiped away a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Serena I just guess it had to happen. Do you know I saved you though?" Andrew replied.

"Saved me?" Serena asked quizzically.

"Yes. You were on the brink of death. When Dexter shot me my spirit soared. I rushed to touch you with the little life I had left. Its kind of hard to explain to a mortal." Andrew replied.

"Oh God Andrew. I'm going to miss you so much." Serena reached out to try to touch him.

"I'll miss you too Serena. I'll miss all of you. But lets just say I moved on to a place of peace. Remember tell Mina I love her." And with that he faded and the room returned to normal. Serena silently wept in the silence of her room. "Andrew… you were the greatest." She whispered hoping that he could hear her.


	13. Where do we go from here?

Crossing the Boundaries

A/N: I've at least written 3 new chapters today. I hope this makes up for my writing block I had the other day. I'm just trying to let out all of my creativity before it all flows away. So please keep those reviews coming. And to all my fans I'm sorry but Andrew is **really** gone. But I promise the story gets better than this

Chapter 13: Where do we go from here?

Mina slowly walked over to the waiting room. She felt really low. In these moments she felt she really needed Andrew then she realized that he was gone. And she didn't even know if Serena was all right.

"How are you keeping up?" Lita asked as she sat beside her.

Mina bowed her head and tried to keep the tears from flowing down her cheeks. "I miss him so much Lita."

Lita placed a reassuring hand on Mina's hand. "We all do. I'm not going to tell you not to cry. You should. It's better to let it all off your chest."

"Andrew's mom called my cell-phone. She was so sad. I didn't know how to comfort her. I can't even comfort myself." Mina sobbed.

Lita hugged Mina and let her cry into her shirt. She placed her hand through Mina's hair and let her cry her heart out. She hated seeing her friend suffer. Even she was suffering herself deep inside. Andrew meant a lot to everyone

"It's so unfair." Mina sobbed.

Darien entered Serena's room. He smiled upon her as he saw her lying on the bed. She was looking at the television screen, which was blank.

"Hey, how are you?" Darien asked.

Serena turned and faced Darien. Reality struck her and she realized what she had said to him when she felt like she was dying. She told him she loved him. She loved him. "Hey." She responded meekly.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I mean we thought we were going to lose you." Darien stuttered.

"How's Mina?" Serena blurted out. She wanted to avoid the awkward topic.

Darien looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"How is she?" Serena asked again.

"She's not so good. I have some bad news. Serena… Andrew is dead." Darien sat beside her and looked down at her hands. They shook slightly.

"It's so hard to believe. Andrew out of all people. Darien, he came to me." Serena finally spoke out.

"What? Andrew died right in front of me how could he have? Wait, you mean his ghost?" Darien asked.

"I don't know if it was his ghost or a dream. But he told me to take care of Mina. And to tell her that he loved her. That he hoped they would have shared the rest of their lives together." Serena replied.

Darien silently wept. "He was my best friend. I just…" Serena pulled him close and hugged him.

"I miss him to Darien. Life is just so crazy. The unexpected turns it will take is the things that make life so difficult." Serena kissed Darien's head and hugged him like a child. He wept silently, yet painfully.

A WEEK LATER

Mina pulled out the black dress she had hanging in her closet and laid it upon her bed. Today was Andrew's funeral. It had taken Mina so much time to at least stop crying but every night she sobbed. She cried so hard that she felt like her soul was going to escape her. She picked up a picture of Andrew that laid on her dresser and all the bottled up emotions seemed to rush out of her.

"Why did you have to leave? I loved you Andrew." Mina touched his face lightly. "Now all I have is your memory. I want you, I miss you." She sighed and placed the picture back down. There was no use. He was gone and there was nothing that she could possibly do.

Darien pulled out his black tuxedo. He had sat up all night dreading today. It was Andrew's funeral. It was official now that Andrew was gone. The image of the bullet going through Andrew's head kept replaying itself in Darien's mind. It was so hard to erase that image. He continued to blame himself for his best friend's death.

"Maybe if I never fell in love with Serena it wouldn't end up this way. Maybe you'd still be alive Drew." Darien sighed deeply.

He grabbed his towel and walked over to his bathroom. Maybe if he never met Serena tings would still be okay.

"I'm so glad you're here Mina." Andrew's mother Hikashima hugged Mina close. "My baby boy loved you Mina. He really did. You made him so happy." Hikashima whispered.

"I loved him to Ms. Takeuchi." Mina replied. She held white rose in her hand and she squeezed it tightly. She held back her tears and looked around the funeral. And her eyes landed on the coffin. She could barely look.

"Go on Mina." Hikashima ushered.

Mina slowly walked over to the coffin. Her heart was beating so hard that she could have sworn that everyone in the room could hear it. Her palms got sweaty and when she reached the coffin she closed her eyes. She dreaded to open them she was so scared. Finally she opened them and a wretched sob escaped her.


	14. Confessions are made

Crossing The Boundaries

A/N: I'd like to thank EVERYONE for all those wonderful reviews. I'm glad I got you all into my story. And I'd like to really thank Serenathy for the wonderful first review I have on my new story Unwanted and Forbidden. Check it out. And just to tell you all Kunzite and Malachite I know are the same people but I made them two separate people because obviously I didn't know that Malachite was Kunzite. Sorry J Okay so here's Chapter 14 enjoy. It'll the be the last chapter I write in a while because I'm moving around and stuff so I'll make it as good as I can.

Chapter 14: Confessions are made

Mina sobbed uncontrollably over Andrew's coffin. She never thought she'd end up seeing him in a coffin. He was so pale; totally different from the Andrew she knew and loved so dearly. "Why did you go?" Mina shouted. The people in the funeral watched as Mina hugged the coffin and screamed in pain.

Darien slowly walked up to Mina. He touched her arm and she turned to look at him. "Darien." She wailed and hugged him tight.

Darien touched her blonde mane of hair and hugged her tight as well. "I can't believe it either Mina."

Mina sobbed harder then ever. Now she realized more than ever what real pain felt like. She used to cry when a guy would dump her but she'd get over it. But how would she get over Andrew's death? Was it even worth still living if she was still going to suffer as much as she is?

"Andrew meant the world to me. He kept me happy Darien. I wonder if I'll still be able to live knowing he's gone. There's really nothing worth living for." Mina finally spoke.

"Don't say that Mina. Andrew would want you to keep living. He'd want you to be happy." Darien shook Mina to emphasize his point to her.

"Darien you still have Serena. You almost lost her but you didn't. I lost Andrew. Put yourself in my shoes Darien. How would you feel if you ever lost Serena? How would you?" Mina asked frantically.

Darien looked over at Andrew's coffin. "I didn't lose Serena but I lost my best friend. My only friend. He helped me out when my parents…died." He looked back over at Mina and he eyes looked so full of concern and regret. "What I'm trying to say Mina is that you're not the only one who really lost Andrew. Everyone did. And it hurts like hell."

Serena looked over at the funeral home. She was so scared to go inside. To see Andrew in that coffin was her worst fear. "Okay Serena you have to be strong. Andrew's at peace now." With that she straightened up and opened the door. She walked inside and saw Mina and Darien talking in front of Andrew's coffin. She mustered up all the strength she had within her and walked over to Andrew's mom.

"I'm sorry about Andrew's loss Ms. Takeuchi." Serena placed a hand on Hikashima's shoulder.

"Who are you?" Hikashima stood up and faced Serena.

"Serena. I was one of Andrew's friends."

Hikashima's eyes widened. "You were the girl my son tried to save. The police told me that he tried to get you to safety. He died trying to save you! You took my son away."

Serena's eyes widened in shock. "No I would never…"

"No don't you dare try to justify yourself now. My son is dead because of you. Because you fell in love with Darien right? You made his girlfriend go all crazy. It's all your fault. Get out!"

Everyone turned to see the scene being caused. Serena felt so ashamed. She turned and even saw Darien and Mina facing her. The whole funeral looked at her with eyes of resentment. "I didn't cause Andrew's death. I swear I didn't. " Serena tried to speak.

"Get out. How dare you step foot here." Andrew's younger sister Karen stood up from one of the pews.

Serena's eyes grew watery and she felt so alone. She turned and ran out to the sound of Andrew's mom continuously blaming her for Andrew's death.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Serena ran as far as she could to escape her own thoughts. "I did cause Andrew's death." Her mind kept chanting. "No I didn't. I swear I didn't." Serena sat in front of an old broken down church. She felt so lonely. So guilty. And all of sudden all of the tears she was trying so hard to hold back came pouring down. They eyes of resentment of all the people in the funeral burned in her memory.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Serena opened her eyes and saw Darien. She looked away and wiped furiously at her tears. "What do you want Darien?"

Darien walked over and sat down beside her on the steps. "I don't know why Andrew's mom blamed you back there."

Serena glared over at Darien. "Because it's true Darien. I caused Andrew's death. It's all my fault."

Darien looked over at Serena. She looked so vulnerable. He wanted so bad to hug her. He knew she could never cause Andrew's death. He was there. He didn't understand how they could blame such a perfect person.

"I know it isn't your fault." Darien replied.

"It is. Maybe if I never fell in love with you it wouldn't be this way would it?"

Serena asked.

Darien didn't know what to say. But he knew he had thought the same thing in mind earlier. But hearing it coming from Serena it sounded so wrong. It sounded so harsh.

"No Serena. Either way I would have still fallen in live with you. Ray would have still found out and then what? " Darien asked.

Suddenly rain began to fall, and it fell down hard. Serena shrieked and tried to cover herself. Darien smiled. "Maybe you'd like to get warmed up. My apartments just around the corner."

"No thank you. I'd rather walk." Serena put down her arms and began to walk away.

"Serena. I know that you still think we shouldn't love each other but that doesn't change what I feel for you." Darien spoke as she started to walk away.

Serena looked at him. She wanted to run into his arms and tell him how much she loved him and that they'd overcome all of these obstacles but her mind was telling her not to get involved. She'd just cause another death. She looked down and began to walk away. And it took almost all of her strength to leave Darien behind her. "I love you too." She mouthed. But she was only saying to herself now.

A/N: So what did you think did you enjoy? Well this is my last chapter until I'm able to get on my computer again. Love always AnGeLcHiLd415


	15. Mr Brightside

Crossing the boundaries

Chapter 15: Mr. Brightside

Serena closed the door to her bedroom and looked up to her ceiling. She felt so upset at herself for not being able to let Darien in her life. But this time it was for certain that she couldn't. She didn't want to hurt anybody else. But she wanted him so much at that exact moment. She would have given anything so that he could comfort her. But she knew right now it was wrong. Andrew's mom blamed her for her son's death. And maybe she was right; maybe it was her fault that Andrew was gone. Serena stood up and looked around.

"Serena can I come in?" Ikuko knocked lightly on the door.

Serena sat upright and spoke. "Come in."

Ikuko entered the room and looked over at her daughter. "I thought you would have been home a little later. Mina called to ask if you were here."

Serena turned away and began to undress. Her clothing was wet and her mascara was smeared.

"What happened Serena?" Ikuko asked concerned as she picked up the wet clothes. "Didn't anybody decide to drive you?"

As soon as her mother said that Serena stopped short. Nobody at that funeral really cared if she fell into a hole and died. Nobody there except for Darien.

"No they couldn't." Serena responded flatly.

"Why not? We don't live that far from the funeral home. It wouldn't have taken much time." Ikuko asked.

"They just couldn't okay mom." Serena put on her nightgown and turned to face her mother. "Goodnight mom I'm going to sleep. I had a rough day."

Ikuko looked at her daughter one last time before turning away. "Alright Serena. I'll see you in the morning."

Darien entered his apartment and threw his keys on the coffee table. His head was throbbing and his heart was aching. When he saw Serena turn away from him it broke his heart. But he knew deep down that Serena loved him as much as he did for you. Why were there so many obstacles that wouldn't let them be together? Why couldn't the just fall in love and be happy? It just wasn't fair.

"I can't believe were out here in this freaking woods like this. All because of that asshole Darien." Dexter growled.

"Yeah. We're fucking wanted criminals now." Alex slumped against a tree and pulled out a cigarette. "What the hell are we going to do? We can't go around in public like life is just dandy."

Ray pulled at an old bark of tree with her bare hands. She was slowly plotting a plan so that they'd be able to gain they're revenge. Then it hit her. "Our appearances!" She shouted

Dexter and Alex stared at her as I she was insane. "Um Ray are you okay?" Dexter asked.

"That's it. We have to change our appearances. I still have about three hundred dollars in my pocket. We can get some scissors and dye. We have to change our appearances and quick. But we need a hideaway."

"I have an old bungalow across town. It's good enough for a hideaway. Nobody knows about our crime over there. We can go to the drugstore and get all of those necessities." Alex suggested.

"You're a freaking angel Alex. Okay we have to start moving now. It'll be morning pretty soon." Ray got up and Dexter and Alex followed. "_Serena you really thought that it was over. Not until I fucking say so. And Darien I swore that you'd be mine and that's how I'll have it."_

Serena woke up to Sammie nudging her awake. Serena tossed and turned trying to avoid him.

"Serena wake up." Sammie yelled.

"Arrggghhh! Geez Sammie have you ever heard of …" Serena stopped short as she saw Darien standing at her doorway.

"Morning." Sammie laughed and ran out of the room leaving Serena and Darien face t face.

"You must not be a morning person huh?" Darien smirked.

Serena smiled but stopped herself. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. You know with you walking in the rain I thought you probably tripped like the klutz you are and got hurt." Darien teased.

"Ha ha that was funny." Serena grinned. She looked into Darien's eyes and smiled. She couldn't resist herself.

"I was wondering if I could take you out to breakfast." Darien suggested.

"Darien…"

"Please. It's my thank you for comforting me the other day in the hospital. And your make up for letting me stand in the rain yesterday." Darien interrupted.

"Fine. Give me a few minutes to get ready." Serena gave in. She couldn't help the happiness that was probably shining from her.

Darien smiled and closed the door. Serena stood up and jumped around. "What should I wear?" She thought.

After about what seemed to be an eternity Serena came downstairs. "I'm ready."

Darien looked up and was breath taken. "Wow." He stuttered. Ikuko smiled and her father Kenji frowned.

Serena was wearing a pair of low rise Levi's with a camisole and cardigan sweater. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail, which flaunted her flawless features.

Darien stood up and walked over to her. "You look beautiful."

Serena blushed lightly turning a shade pinker than what she already was.

"Okay Mr. Shields Serena should be home by exactly…" Ikuko put a hand to Kenji's mouth.

"Enjoy yourselves. Serena call when you're on your way home." Ikuko smiled.

"Alright mom I'll se you later." Serena smiled and grabbed her jacket. She had a feeling today was going to be a wonderful day.


End file.
